Stone Wall Shelf
Basic Information Stone Wall Shelves are narrow racks the size of less than a full block with two triangle-shaped supports at their underside. The shelves look like they were made of stone and are affixed with a riveted iron strap. They can be put on walls or anywhere else, even fully rotated. These shelves are small display stands that can be filled with up to 3 items, blocks, liquids and/or objects and will then display these in a smaller shape than usually, and sometimes in a slightly different shape too. Objects that have been placed onto shelves cannot be rotated, activated/deactivated, inscribed or changed in any way. Like Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers and Hidden Temple Altars, Stone Wall Shelves too can display items that cannot simply be placed into the game world, like Explosives, Food, Crops or Weapons - a full list can be found below. Attention: after placing items into this shelf, a known bug can occur that will not let you move a few of the items from your inventory into any storage container. Exiting the game, waiting for a while and then re-entering will solve this problem. How to obtain Stone Wall Shelves cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. These shelves can be crafted in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key) after their crafting recipe has been unlocked. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Stone Wall Shelves is unlocked by: *crafting or picking up a Wood Book Shelf *crafting or picking up Stone Floor blocks *crafting or picking up a Stone Table How to craft Stone Wall Shelves You can craft 4 Stone Wall Shelves at a time with: * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests, or obtained from Keepas of any kind either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use Stone Wall Shelves To use Stone Wall Shelves, place them into the game world and interact with them (right-click or default key "F") while pointing at them with your cursor. Stone Wall Shelves can be rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button, even with all of the items that have been placed on them. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated shelf, so that all objects of the same stack in a quickslot will then be placed facing the same direction. When Stone Wall Shelves are activated, a small storage window with 3 slots will be open. Different from certain other display containers, the arrangement of the 3 items on the shelf is fixed and the shelf itself cannot be rendered invisible. The inventory window of your player character on the left side will temporarily be replaced with a list of items that can be transferred to the Stone Wall Shelf where they will then be displayed. You can now put many kinds of items, blocks, objects and liquids into the 3 slots of the shelf from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or right-clicking on them in your inventory one after another. Stone Wall Shelves cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored in their slots. However they can be rotated even when filled. After emptying them, you can pull Stone Wall Shelves even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such objects on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission rank is set low. Items that can be placed on Stone Wall Shelves * for all that is known, all cubic natural Blocks as well as all crafted cubic Building Blocks can be displayed by Stone Wall Shelves * all other types of placeable non-cubic blocks including stairs, slabs, slopes, roofs, inner and outer corner blocks for stairs and slopes * all kinds of Furniture including chairs, tables, beds, wood book shelves, doors, windows, ladders, fences, fence gates and iron bars. Fences and Iron Bars will be displayed as single poles * signs, gravestones, obelisks, arc signs - that cannot be inscripted when on the shelf * all display cases/stands and storage chests - but only empty ones, and they cannot be filled while on display on the shelf * all Lighting, including torches, lanterns, also Arctek ones, tall Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Medieval Fireplaces, Campfires, Fire Pits and Haunted Pumpkins. Please note that Lamps and other objects that will normally illuminate the surrounding will not do so when being placed on a Stone Wall Shelf, many will appear switched off * all existing crafting stations (Cooking Stations, Forges, Processors and also the outdated Crafting Table), as well as Extractors * Excavators and Teleporters that will look a bit different on the shelf than when placed into the game world * Beeswax, Vines, Death Statues * all types of tree Flowers, Leaves and Corrupted Blocks * most types of placeable plants like Tallgrass, Weeds, Reeds, Shrubs, Cattails - and Lilypads too since update R62 on April 19th 2019 * Queen Bees and tree Saplings that both cannot be placed onto every type of block in the game world, only on dedicated ones * all kinds of Explosives, including Flares and Fireworks * Rimecones and Snowcubes * all types of Weapons, including Store-bought ones. They will appear standing upright on their hilts * all Liquids, Arcstones and Pigsy Droppings. Liquids will appear as flat and slightly slanted rectangles with a flow animation * all kinds of Food and Crops, also all 3 types of Mushrooms * all placeable Machines like activation devices, operating gates, Fans, Teleporters, Checkpoints, Adventure Gates, Capture Blocks, Adventure Picture Frames and animated objects like Industrial Bellows, Industrial Gears, Gingerbread Chimneys and the like. Most machines will be deactivated, picture frames will show their standard image of a hill with trees and LEDs will appear as gray blocks on the shelf * all Beacons including Healing Beacons are transferable into the slots of Stone Wall Shelves, however they will stay invisible instead of being displayed on the Shelf * the same applies to Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells and Placemats - they can be placed into the slots of Stone Wall Shelves, but will stay invisible. Seashells might re-appear if you rotate the shelf * also Seeds of Crops can be placed, but will not be displayed, instead only their "sparkles" might occasionally show up on the Stone Wall Shelf, sometimes even these are not visible * rarely a bug might occur that will let other items in the shelf vanish if one of the "problematic" items (Beacons, Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells, Placemats, Seeds) is in another slot Items that cannot be placed on Stone Wall Shelves Not everything can be transferred into the slots of Stone Wall Shelves: * none of the existing Perfumes, Potions or Pigments * no animal drops/parts like Bones, Leather, Chizzard Gizzard, Feral Pigsy Fur or Miru Eyes * no other non-placeable crafting materials like Twines, Goo, Moss, Coal, Gunpowder, Melted Wax, Infused Crystals, Corruption Dust, Ores and Rods * no tools: Taming Collars, Plows, Washers, Wiring Tools * no armor parts and types * no Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes, Hats, Bow Ties * as mentioned above; some objects and items can be dragged into the slots of Stone Wall Shelves and are listed as being transferable, but will then stay invisible on the shelf: all Beacons including Healing Beacons, Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells, Placemats and Seeds (to grow Crops from) How to change the settings of Stone Wall Shelves When activating Stone Wall Shelves that have been placed into the world, they can optionally be renamed and/or set to another minimum permission level. Additionally to that their transfer history can be viewed. You can name Stone Wall Shelves like any other storage container by activating them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a "pen" in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into this array (and confirm this with "enter"/"return"), and this name/label will then be displayed instead of "Stone Wall Shelf" when pointing the cursor at it. You can also change the Permission settings for each Stone Wall Shelf by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating the shelf. Here you can define who will be permitted access to this shelf (and its contents). To be precisely, you can set this shelf to a minimum permission level that must be met or outranked by players in order to change the content and/or settings of the shelf and even take the shelf itself. Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers and activatable objects like Stone Wall Shelves are now set to "builders" by default when being placed. By default only players with builder "rights" (aka permission rank) or higher - either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) - can access your Stone Wall Shelf and take items from it. If set to "visitor", every other player on the game world can access these shelves and can even take them away. Higher permission levels or "just me" will prevent this. A special permission rank "claim interacts only", that is solely available on player claims, will allow players with this exact same permission rank (that you can provide to visitors of your claim) to take items from such a shelf, but not to take the shelf itself away. By clicking on the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner you can view a "Transfer History" listing the (up to) last 5 filling procedures and last 5 removal actions with the according player names and the time of their access to the Stone Wall Shelf. Warning You can put whole stacks of items into the slots of Stone Wall Shelves, but only if you drag a stack of items and then drop one item after another into the according slot. However it is not recommended to do this, because the possibility of transferring more than one item into any slots of these shelves it is very likely caused by a bug. As soon as the bug will be fixed, it is possible that all items except for one might vanish/be deleted. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Display Category:Container